People Change, sorry you missed out!
by Gorgeously Famous
Summary: SEQUEL To THEY USED TO CALL ME SNOW WHITE BUT I DRIFTED. Zoey is back! but is everyone still friends and more importantly is everyone still the same. Guess you will just have to read and find out now wont ya.
1. Dear Diary, wish me luck

**Yay sequel YAY enjoy

* * *

**

**Zoey POV**

Dear Diary,

Its almost a year since I have seen my dear old friends. I wonder where they are right now. Are they all still friends or a better question is are WE all still friends. I hadn't kept in contact with them and well neither did they. I haven't talked to them since the fight. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember getting led into a trap, arguing with chase, KISSING Chase, Andrew leaving, Lola yelling, LOGAN KISSING ME, Dana's expression of hurt, Michael's look of sadness, and Nicole not saying a word. I wonder if they will ever talk to me again. I wonder if they still even talk to each other. I wonder if everyone is still going out. But most of all I wonder if everyone is still the same, have they changed. Well I guess ill just have to find that out tomorrow at school. Dad finally let me go back to PCA after a WHOLE lot of begging. But now that I think about how I left off with my old friends I often wonder exactly is going to happen tomorrow. I am almost starting to regret leaving my old friends and boyfriend back at GCA. But my new best friends there could never compare to the ones I had back at PCA, especially my old boyfriend back there. He could never replace Chase, even if me and Chase never went out. I could never get Chase out of my mind. Anyway its getting late and I want to get some sleep for school tomorrow. No telling whats going to happen, but I doubt they would ever be so different just because of one tiny little fight. Anyway night Diary.

Love,

Zoey

* * *

**Ok so this is probably the only diary entry I'll do but I thought it was a good way to start off. Anyway the chapters will Totally be longer too I just thought this was a good start. Also does anyone mind if I kind of REALLY focus on Dana and Logan. Just asking?**


	2. A Rude Awakening and a Touch of Mystery

**ok obviously some of you didn't understand my last comment. Im putting CZ in Totally but i just want to make it more a DL as well i feel i kind of missed out on writing that and it is my fave pairing. so anyway sorry about the wait but two of my friends just died and the funerals were hectic and my parents are just now deciding that a divorce is the way to go. But I know, no excuses missy. but anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Zoeys POV**

As i opened the car door i could see my new but old school gazing back at me. PCA, its good to be back. I found out im still in 101 with Lola, Nicole and Dana. But I wonder if they hate me, i never kept in contact with them. They never tried with me, but i knew that if i did it would hurt too much. Especially Chase. We emailed for a while and then it got to the point where i couldn't understand the emails. Like it was too slang and, dare i say it, ghetto. He would call me 'baby girl' and 'Brah' ad say yo or what it is instead of like hey or what's up. It was awkward and when i commented on it he called me a Hoe and told me to stop getting up in his grill bitch. So that's when we just kind of stopped any form of contact period. i miss him though.

I kissed my pops goodbye and start walking to my dorm. As i was walking i got weird looks from people. They looked as if i was a freak or something. Our school looked a little more cliqueish than usual. No one was mixing groups together they just all stood in their groups. This was getting really weird for me so i started walking faster to my destination. When i got there the door was locked. I put my hands on my hips and sighed in frusteration. As i did my little drama act i felt something around my neck. Then i remembered that i still had my old key dangling from my neck. I decided to try and see if it would work and sure enough it did.

I start opening door. "Ladies guess whose ba-" I stopped and looked at the place. I couldn't even finish my sentence i was in such shock. There were Pink covers on the wrong bed, pictures of Zero and element signs everywhere and some pentagrams around the room. They must of switched beds around because there is no way Dana would use pink, EVER. I dropped my stuff on the spare twin bed and left the room to find the the people i know and love and explore the campus i still call home.

Oh if i only knew how wrong i was.

I walked around and didn't recognize anyone. I watched as i saw two goths holding hands and walking together but not talking and I saw some kid sitting all alone on the roof of a shed, smoking what i believe is 'a joint'. I decided that it was getting hot and i was really into my new book 'Gossip Girl'. I just learned that Serena and Nate had sex and i wanted to know if that's why she doesn't have any friends. So i sat down at a table and took a water bottle and the book out of my bag. I took a sip and started to read. I didn't even finish a page because my light had been blocked. I looked up at a girl in a pink striped white halter top and a short 'Short' mini jean skirt. She was very tan and had straight carmel brown hair. Oh did i mention that she also looked very pissed off.

"Umm... Can i help you?" i said.

"Uh Yeah! You can start by telling me why you're here." She said quite rudely. I decided that i'll just try being nice.

"Oh sorry. How rude of me. Hi my name is Zoey brookes im new here, well im not really new i mean i used to go her but then i-"

"I asked why you were here not your whole life story. Oh and I already know who you are, Bitch." She said kind of yelling the last part. By that people started looking and a crowd started to form.

"Woah uh excuse you? How do you know me? And what was that last part about?" I said deciding maybe rude is best. I saw the boy of the shed jump off the top and drop his joint and put it out with his feet. He started to walk over. He was in a Black sweatshirt with some kind of design and sort of baggy jeans.

"Oh i sure as hell know you miss Snow White. And why would that bitch comment disturb you. You fucked all of us over. You kissed my ex-boyfriend,you-"

"Woah hun i just got here, i havent done anything yet especially to the likes of you. You have been rude to me this entire time when i have done nothing to you. So why dont you just stop bitching at me and let me get back to my book and stop bitching at me and go polish your nails or something. okay?" By then i was standing up and i saw the crowd completely wide-eyed. Obviously this doesn't happen often and obviously these people dont remember me and chase.

"Why you little bitch." She said raising her hand to slap me but was caught by the mystery joint boy's hand stopping her arm. I gave myself a mental note to thank mystery boy.

"Hey Cruz why dont you just lay off." Mystery boy Said. Wait woah Cruz as in Dana Cruz as in... uh oh

"Dana?" I said confused.

* * *

**Ok not my best but hey its only the second chapter. Just wait a bit and it will all puzzle in.**


	3. Unspoken words, were meant to be said

**The update took forever, i know. But hear me out. My parents just got divorced officially, i lost two best friends, i was in mexico, kentucky, my grades suck but whatever. im still here.**

**anywayz where was i... oh yeah**

* * *

She looked at me with hate in her eyes and she was breathing heavily. All three of us stayed like that for a moment. The mystery boy was still holding her arm staring at her with a stern look in his arms and me with my mouth opened, eyes wide. Dana finally realized the position she was in and yanked her arm away from my unknown savior.

The boy smiled. "Hey Cruz why don't you pick on someone your own size, but if you really want to fight are old friend then take off your hooker boots and maybe you'll be the same height."

Dana's jaw dropped and she came ever so closely and whispered in such a deadly whisper that only the three of us could hear. "May I remind you that she is the reason we broke up with each other, Reese." My mouth dropped, Logan Reese! Thee Logan Reese. The one that decided to fuck things up by deciding to kiss me. Remind me to take back what I said about thanking him.

He whispered even softer, "May I remind you that you broke up with me and it wasn't me or an agreement."

"May I remind you that the reason I did was because you kissed her." She whispered again.

"May I remind you that I had to!" He whispered angrily.

She slowly started increasing her volume. "May I remind you that I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY THAT IS!" The crowd was still surrounding them staring and whispering. That was all you could hear now. Whispering.

Logan looked at her and if you weren't paying attention you would have seen his eyes cold as stone, but if you looked closely you would have seen the sorrow and compassion in his eyed. He looked at me and saw that I could see right through him and quickly iced his entire eyes . He looked back at Dana and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Dana. As I already told you before I cant tell you that."

Dana stared at him with hurt circling in her Dark brown eyes. She looked at him with a pleading look and Logan looked at her with sorrow swept across his face. He finally looked away, not able to bear her gaze any longer, Dana saw this and her hurt look turned to anger. He started to turn away, he looked back once to see Dana with her arms crossed and by her face you knew she was pissed, then just kept on going.

Dana looked back at me, "This is all your fault you little whore! I'll make you wish you never came back here to ruin our lives even more!" This time she raised her fist and was so close to punching me in the face it wasn't even funny, but once again it was Logan to the rescue to stop her fist from any blood fest that would have happened.

Logan smiled, "You just don't know when to quit do you Cruz." He was still holding her fist, which was still to close for comfort, and chuckled at his comment.

"No I just feel its my duty to stop hoes like her from destroying everyone else's relationships." She said and tried to move her fist closer to my face but Logan stopped it. In the process of moving he grabbed her wrist and brought it to his face and they became standing deathly close to one another. They could feel each other's ragged breathing on their faces. If it wasn't for the known anger taken place, you would have thought they were gonna make out right on the spot. To me it wouldn't have been anything new, but to everyone else around they looked as though they were watching two dogs do at tap dance on their hind legs.

"Don't do it, Cruz," he whispered tenderly. "You know as well as I do that this is not her fault. What's done is done. We cant change what happened in the past."

Dana eyes started to tear up. "Why not?" She spoke softly through her tears. She sounded like a child asking why her dead dog wouldn't wake up.

He closed his eyes to prevent for crying as well. It was amazing how these two could get so caught up in each other that they didn't notice everyone still around. It was as if no one else mattered except for those two, and at the moment that was true. When he opened them his eyes were soft and he couldn't look Dana in the eyes. "It's too late." He said, still whispering. "Like I said what's done is done, we could have prevented this but we didn't. We all made," He paused and looked down and then looked into her eyes, "and are still continuing to make bad decisions."

Dana looked at me and turned to Logan with a hopeful smile. "Well She's back I mean we could get everything back in order and put things back like the way they were." Logan lowered his face at her words and had a serious look on his face. Its funny how Dana seemed to be under a trance just being with Logan. I could tell she still hated him and yet there was something else, was it maybe still love? I couldn't tell. All I knew was her attitude about me changed and that put big brownie points for me in my book. I looked back at them. Her look pleading tone turned into a quiet whisper. "Even us."

Logan's head shot back up and his eyes widened. She smiled and his face became stricken with sorrow. He turned his head away from her. "We cant Dana, we… we just cant. We cant go back and don't you dare ask why because you damn well know why." He was still holding her wrist and the distance between them was barely anything.

Dana's smile faded and a look of shock came to her face. It soon mirrored Logan's sad expression. There was She looked back at Logan to see that he hadn't moved despite the noise, she grabbed Logan's chin and she raised it up to her face. His face was serious and full of hurt and her tears finally, but silently escaped down her cheeks. "Don't you do this. Don't you dare do this!" Her voice was still quiet but angry. "Logan I can change all this. I just need your help." She waited for him to respond and when he didn't she silently added. "Logan, I… I still love y-."

Dana didn't get to finish because at that instant she was pulled away and before she could stop him, her boyfriend Drake punched Logan in the stomach. Logan crumbled to his knees and Dana took a step forward but Drake stopped her, so I went over and tried to help him but he moved away at my touch. "Stay away," He said. "This could get rough." I slowly obliged and backed away, watching for what happened next.

Drake had a hold of both of Dana's arms, she didn't look at him though, she stared at Logan with eyes wide and full of shock. "Did he touch you?" Drake said angrily. Dana stayed put, eyes set on Logan's. Logan looked up at Dana full of anger and hurt, but not so much from the impact but from something else. Drake shook her and she broke away from Logan's stare and looked at Drake. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, bitch." Drake yelled. Dana did nothing but gape at him, she now had a look of fear on her face. Drake scowled at her and threw her to the ground. He headed towards Logan. "Well if you wont answer me then surely your new boy can." He stood Logan up and looked him straight in the eye. Drake was about 6'2" and had the most gorgeous green eyes you have ever seen. His hair would have been a bright golden blonde if he didn't buzz it for football.

Logan smirked and grinned. "Well dumbass you could see quite well that I was touching her and I'm for sure as hell not sorry about it. Oh and… Don't call me Shirley."

Drake knocked that grin right of his face with punch in the jaw. "Well you left her for some other whore," He looked at me and gave an evil smile. "I believe it was that one right there. Pretty doll, nice choice." I blushed out of embarrassment and slightly I was flattered. "But now this Hoe is mine and you ever dare touch her again, well you know what I'll do." Dana and Logan's eyes grew wide. "Yeah that's right, you know." Drake walked back towards Dana with a sense of accomplishment across his face. He put his arm around Dana, I expected Dana to yell at him or smack him for calling her a hoe and hitting Logan, but she just walked with Drake, Fear smearing across her face. They walked threw the crowd side by side, until they disappeared into the distance. The crowd started to die down, I wasn't surprised, the show was over but I could tell that they would all be back for the sequel.

"What in the hell just happened?" I said to myself. I heard Logan curse and spit out blood. I ran over to help him and I had a feeling that my questions were soon going to be answered. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Wow o Wow seems like a new character! Okay I couldnt think of a good name for Dana's boyfriend. So i asked my dad and sister. Wrong answer. My harry potter fanatic sister suggested albus and sirus and stuff. So i asked dad and guess what he said... Draco. Wtf? anyway Drake is where im leaving it and i think it suits for now. YAY!**


	4. Lets take a walk as I explain

**(A/n) Omg you thought it would be Zoey/Logan? EW! As if. That's totally not it. Apparently I'm better at confusing you then I thought. No there is still more to come. This chapter we meet someone knew. And we say our goodbyes to someone else. But only for a little while.**

**My excuse for not updating. Parents gay. Suckedge I know.**

* * *

**Zoey POV**

"Logan, are you okay?" I said grabbing his arm and helping him up. He quickly pulled it away from me and brushed himself. I stared at him still confused. "What happened?"

Logan pulled out a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. "Basically what you just saw. A lot has changed since you left. A LOT." He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He put the lighter back in his pocket.

"Since when did you start smoking? I thought you said it was disgusting." I asked curiously.

He took a puff and let the smoke slowly escape from is mouth. "Like I said, a lot has changed since you left." He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped walking but didn't turn back. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He sighed but didn't turn back. "Zoey, I did my part. I saved you from princess there and now my job is over." He turned back and smirked. "You didn't really think the gang was still together, did you. No not after what you did. You left Zoey, and after that it all went down hill from there. The gang hasn't spoken to each other in almost a year. It is true that Chase, Andrew, Michael and I still share the same dorm, just like you, Lola, Nicole, and…" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists then opened his eyes, "and Dana." He sighed, a deep and exasperating sigh, He looked at the ground and when he looked back up he hand a small tear running down his cheek. "That was the first time Dana and I have spoken since October, I would never expected our first one to be over you. Hell I didn't even know you would even come back after what you did to us. You screwed us over Zoey. I know I said it wasn't your fault, and its not. But you still screwed us over." He turned back around; his back was now to me. "Now goodbye Zoey, I'll see you around but don't expect another conversation like this between us." And with that he walked until he went around a corner and was out of site.

I stood there dumbfounded. Was this really all my fault? And what happened to everyone else? I shook my head and turned back to the table to get my stuff. I decided that all I wanted to do was go back to my dorm and rest. Then I realized Dana might be in there, Nonetheless I still gathered my things up. When I had my stuff I quickly turned around and bumped into someone that stood in front of me, making all my stuff fall. I cursed and bent down to pick it up. The person bent down to help me muttering that he was sorry. I looked up to see who the person was. He was a tall not fat, but not scrawny, but was SO not muscular, African American boy with thick black rimmed glasses, who had very high dress pants on and a white shirt with WAY too many pens in his pocket. Even with his dorky appearance, I recognized him immediately. "Mike? Is that you?"

He stood up very clumsily and stood up straight and proper, and pointed a finger at me. "That's Michael Barrett to you, Missy. So I suggest you get the captain of the physics, chess, and young politics society name right or- " He stopped talking and stared at me. He tilted his head. "Zoey?"

I smiled. He ran over to me and shook my hand very loosely but hard. I expected a hug but whatever; at least he didn't try to punch my lights out. "You are back! You are finally back! Oh this is just a joyess occasion." He saw my smile turn into a sad one. "What's wrong Zoey?"

"Michael, What happened?" I asked him sadly. His joy turned into sorrow after I asked.

"Oh." Was all he could say. "Let us take a walk dear Zoey, and ill try to explain."

"Well I want us all to be there. Lets go gather everyone up and eat some sushi." I said excitedly. If possible Michael's face grew even sadder.

"I'm afraid we can not do that Zoey. Its too late." Michael said.

"Oh My gosh, did it burn down again? Okay then lets just go somewhere else."

His frown turned into a sad smile at my comment. "No it did not burn down. We just can not go in there."

"Why not?" I asked. I was hungry and really in the mood for some sushi.

"Take a walk with me." He said still smiling. He advanced toward me and stood by me.

I stood there not sure what to do.

"If you take a walk with me I'll try to explain." Michael said and started walking off in another direction.

I wasn't about to let someone else leave me alone in this Heaven/Hell again and plus, Michael said he would explain. And considering how I still had no clue what in the world was going on here, I wasn't about to pass it up. I grabbed my things and ran to catch up with him. I didn't quite know what to expect, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**(A/N) like I said sorry for the long wait. This time I WILL update better. Scouts honor.**

**In the next chapter you will find out what happened to everyone else. And trust me your in for a few surprises. If you want to take a guess I left a few clues to what would happen in the next chapter in the first story. You might be able to tell them now. But after the next chapter things might start to fall into place better.**


	5. The explanation for why your alone today

**(A/N) omg a knocked up story as if, unless I change this story at the last minute then there are no babies, but you'll be surprised on what happens I guarantee it.**

**Hint: the more reviews the quicker I update

* * *

**

By the time I caught up with him we were in the lunch area. I saw almost everyone had to be here. But they were all separated into about 7 groups. I didn't say anything, I wanted Michael to begin the conversation, but he just stood there fumbling thru his fanny pack. He must have noticed the silence between us because he paused and sighed heavily. "Look around you Zoey, What do you see?" He asked, still fumbling thru his pack.

I looked at him, confused, I wasn't sure how to answer. I looked around and just saw exactly 7 different groups. Was this a trick question? "I see people, scattered everywhere. But I don't seem to get your point." He seemed to find what he was looking for but stopped and didn't look at me.

"No Zoey, I know they are people, but what about them? What is different about these people?" He asked.

I seemed to begin to understand what he was asking. "I see 7 different groups of people. All in different places, they seem to be as far away from one another as possible, but why?"

"They answer to why is you, Zoey. The 7 different groups are all different; none are alike, in any way. We do not interact or mingle with each other unless completely necessary. You left Zoey all seven of us split, we could not get along, and after a long while I started to understand that without you we could not stand each other, and since this all took place I am sure everyone else figured it out as well." It all hit me like a ton of bricks. It IS my fault. He pulled a bag out of his fanny pack. "Chex Mix? They are fat free!" He offered.

Chex mix, I almost laughed at the thought of Michael eating Chex mix. "Chex mix? Since when did you start eating healthy? What happened to your potato chips, Mike?" I smiled as I said it. This has to be a joke.

"Potato Chips are too high in sodium, not good for your heart. Chex Mix is healthy and nutritious, and please refrain from calling me 'mike' its Michael." He said matter-of-factly.

I knew right then and there that this was no joke. Mike, I mean Michael started walking again. I followed, he looked like he was just gonna give me the tour. But sat at an empty table and waited for me to sit across from him. I sat down and waited. Michael cleared his throat and began to speak. "I guess you would like me to explain everything that happened. I know most of it but they are some things I can not explain."

He pointed over to a group all in black clothes and black make-up, they all looked sad and were just sitting there, some were talking but not much. "That right there is the gothic crowd. They don't talk much and our very Satanist orientated." I saw a girl with long black hair and dark black make-up, her pants were baggy and black and had plenty of chains hanging off. Her shirt was all black with some sort of scary design. She looked over and saw my glance and quickly turned back. Michael, who I was looking at and gave me another sad smile. "I see you have found our dear Nicole. She has changed a lot. Rumor is she has not talked since the day you left. But I know that is untrue, do not let how she looks now deceive you. She did not become a goth right away, in fact she went out with Drake for quite a while, and even then she did not gossip at all or talk much and her clothes were growing more different by the day, until one day they broke up and that my dear is when she officially stopped talking. Something must have gone terribly wrong for her to stop talking so suddenly, but I can not figure out why."

Nicole?!?! I wanted to cry, She looked so sad and lonely, and cold too. "Why?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Why?" Michael repeated. "Why is an easy and difficult one to answer. We told her she talked too much and that her gossip was annoying, that's the easy part. She took the advice of some old friends and stopped talking all together, but the difficult part is why she didn't do it suddenly and why she stopped talking after the breakup. No one seems to know. Sad isn't it?"

He moved on by pointing to a new crowd, the ones next to the Goths were Skateboarding off tables, chairs, other people, everything. "Those are the skaters, they mostly just skateboard and have cool haircuts." I saw him staring at one with very layered chocolate hair and blondish highlights. She was in some very tight pants and an element tee shirt. She kept glancing over at us, and it looked like she wanted to smile but didn't.

I recognized her immediately. "So I take it you two aren't together anymore, are you?"

He quickly turned his head away. "Uh, no were not, actually we broke up the same day as everyone else." He lowered his head. "After that fight no one made up. No one talks to each other and no one went back out." He then quickly regained his posture and pointed to another crowd. They were big strong guys with muscle and jersey shirts on. They were a few tough looking chicks, but none that were gonna be Americas next top model. "Do you see the Big one," It was Drake, how could I forget. "That's the star of the football team, and right next to him is the baseball and basketball star. Do you know who he is?" Of course I didn't know who he was I haven't been here in a year. I looked at him. He had a black muscle shirt on, with khaki pants and his hair was long to the point where it would have been I guess considered skater with some highlights and a few snips. "It's Andrew." I whipped my head so fast to Michael that I was sure it snapped. "Remember, we told him he was scrawny and a wimp, well tada! He is now a muscle man star. Not to sound queer but he is gorgeous too isn't he?" He sure was right, what a hunk. Nicole would have loved him all the more.

Michael nodded toward the center group and I immediately saw Dana in her skanky little outfit. She was sitting on a table as Drake came over to talk to her. The people there were ridiculously in short outfits and vast amount of make up on their faces. Magazines were everywhere and they all had smoothies, maybe one or two actually had food. They had maybe 7 guys there total, who anybody in their right mind could tell you that they were gay. "Dana belongs to the preps."

"Yeah, I saw that, but I don't get it. Why would she sell herself to this life of makeup and girly stuff, she was Danger Cruz." I asked, she confused me most of all so far. Dana was not one to wear anything that pink.

Michael put his arms on the table and readjusted himself. "Think about it Zoey, why did Dana and Logan breakup?"

I remembered this too well. "Because Logan kissed me."

"Correct. Now what is the difference between you and the old Dana?"

I thought for a moment. "Well Dana was the tough, bad girl and I was the girly, good girl."

"Exactly!" He smiled a wide smile, showing off his braces.

"So Dana thought that if she acted like me Logan would like her or more like love her more?"

"Precisely the point." He smile grew even wider.

"But that doesn't make sense. Logan loved her for the way she was, and how tough and independent she was. Why would she change what he loved?" I asked getting confused again.

"That I can not answer, for I am a guy and can not think that far ahead." He said slowly and clearly.

"Moving on, to the ghetto population, look at the one standing on the table with the boom box, take a wild guess who that is." I looked at the boy; he had fuzzy cornrows of hair and baggy clothes and shirt that said 'get rich or die tryin' on the front. My eyes widened and I slowly turned back to Michael, to stunned to say anything at all. "I thought that is how you might have reacted. His story is a lot like Andrews, the wussy good kid who is now a bully, thief, and 'gangsta.' He did the last part in air quotes. "Andrew went the physical sport strength, and Chase went the opposite way with not just physical but mental and emotional strength, intimidation."

"Last but not least we have the stoners. Logan's crowd, rumor is that since he has so much money that he can afford all the drugs he wants and because people blame him for whole gang splitting up, until you got here today. His life went down hill, with barely any friends and stressed about ruining everything." I saw Logan look over here but do nothing but have sympathy in his eyes and look away. I came out of my trance by the sound of Michael moving his chair back and getting up.

"Now where are you going?" I asked getting quit fed up with people leaving me.

"Alas, I must reside to my table of nerds, dorks, and geeks." Michael said. I started to get up to follow. "No, you can not come with me, I gave you and explanation but for now that is all I cant give you, for that's the way the rules are here." I understood and sat back down. But I still had a question that needed to be answered.

"Michael?" I asked. "What's your story?"

He had his head down but did not look up at me. He finally looked up at me with a fake smile and laugh. "Turns out band really IS for losers." He said and turned away and walked off to his calculator-loving homework freak group.

And once again I was sitting alone in my so called other home. All alone, with no one beside me, my perfect junior year has gone down the drain in less then an hour of being back at PCA. So I sat at the table admiring everyone else, while I sat alone as silent tears rolled down my face.

* * *

**(A/N) sad isn't it. But that's how it goes when the one person who keeps it all together leaves. And I so bet you wont even be able to guess what happens next.**

**Remember: more reviews more updates.**


	6. Green, Pink, Black, The colors of talk

**(A/N) YES I NO! hardly an update but its still hear. I was grounded. Don't kill me but I was so trying to update, I was sick today and was allowed on the computor.**

**Soooo…..**

* * *

I finally had enough strength to get up and leave the table, brushing my tears furiously. I promised myself I would never sit there again; this table had brought the saddest explanation to me that could ever occur. So instead of breaking it down and making a scene, I took a mental photo and bent down and wrote on the bottom of the table in my black sharpie marker: 'people change.'

When I stood up I could feel that all eyes were on me. I turned around to face the crowd, I knew they saw my tears and had absolutely no sympathy for me. I didn't expect it either, I had no sympathy for me either. I knew this was my fault; every last detail was my fault. My face didn't show it though; only my tears were of any hint as to tell that I was sorry. I looked at each of my friends one last time, their faces were the worst of all. Only four faces looked at me as if telling me that their fate was on their own accord. Logan, Nicole, Michael, and of course Chase. As for everyone else they blamed me. I turned back around and headed for my dorm, I had lost my appetite anyways.

The school had not changed one bit, I was surprised I must admit. Everything was the same, except for the people in it. When I arrived at the dorm, I couldn't bring myself to open it, opening it would mean that I would have to except all the changes around me, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. But I knew I had too, if I didn't, I would only be living in denial. I opened the door, and accepted my surroundings. Last year, PCA decided that living space would be easier if we had 4 to a room, so naturally when Dana came back she lived with us and Andrew moved in with the guys. There was one bunk bed and two twin beds, I got the other twin bed, thankfully

I didn't feel like unpacking, not now. So I just threw all my stuff on my bed. I looked at the walls everything looked the same except for some posters and new items on the shelves. But what caught my eye was a giant dry-erase board. With three different columns, one column had the name Nicole in black marker, the next had Dana in pink marker, and the last and Lola in green marker. But Nicoles column there was nothing in black, just pink and green. In fact none of them had their color in their column. I studied the board alittle longer. Under Nicole's it had in pink 'clean up your laundry.' In Lola's box in pink it said 'move your skateboard I almost tripped' Under Dana's in green it had 'damn, almost wasn't what a I was looking for.' In black it said 'whatever.' Then it struck me. This is how they communicated. This was their only connection between them. They refused to talk that much that the only way for them to actually get things across to one another, was for them to write on a dry erase board. I almost cried even harder.

I heard the door click and open, I brushed my tears away furiously and I moved away from the board and sat on my bed. I saw Dana come in and look at the board, she smacked her lips and had a look of disgust, she erased the board entirely. She took the green, black, and pink markers and rewrote the columns slightly smaller, then she took out a red marker. She wrote my name and put the red marker back down in the holder and picked back up her pink one, she start writing alittle bit in my new column. Then she grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and found a piece of tape and stuck it to my column. She then turned to me and pointed to the board. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the dorm. I waited a minute before getting off my bed to see what she had for me.

_Okay, as you should know by now, the girls and I don't talk. And none of your peace making shit ever gonna change that. Mmkay? Your new marker is the red one, it suits you don't you think? So I bet you think you came on the first day of school right? Wrong, PCA started over a week ago. Below are your classes. I didn't pick them up, the dean gave them to me. So here take them, we only have 3 classes together, thankfully. So this is the only time ill ever do favors for you. Okay I'm done._

Okay that wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I knew why she chose red, red was the color of fire; the color of destruction. I accepted it and moved on. I looked at my schedule.

1st: Junior Chorus

2nd: AP French IV

3rd: AP English

4th: AP Pre Calculus

Lunch

5th: AP American History

6th: Gym

7th: AP Physics

My classes were hard, and I expected it. Catching up might be difficult, but I'm a smart Student. I wasn't nervous about the classes. Only who were in them.

I was bored, so far I had no friends, so I took a shower. Whoopie! I took two towels out of the closet, my purple bathrobe robe and bath supplies out of my suitcase and headed off to the shower down the hall. I wasn't looking to where I was going and I bumped into someone, which made me drop all my stuff.

I bent down and mumbled a "sorry" without even bothering who I was.

"Yo bitch, watch where your-" The figure must have caught a glimpse of who I was. "I mean Hey Zoe what up?" Not the response I was looking for. I looked up at him, and saw that it was Chase. He looked so different. I knew I couldn't stay there long without breaking down. I loved him, and not even this new look changed any of my feelings. But I couldn't speak to him, I knew how the system worked and I was not about to ruin it by talking out of line to someone of a different group then me, if I even have a group. So I looked at him and gave him a weak smile, then grabbed my stuff and headed for the showers, leaving Chase dumbfounded I'm sure.

When I arrived to the showers no one was in there, I was alone. Sadly I was getting used to it. After 15 long minutes I was finished and headed back to the dorm to change into some better clothes and put my dirty ones in the laundry basket of mine. When I came to the dorm I saw Lola sitting in a chair reading a skateboarding magazine and Dana at her vanity putting on more make up. Nicole just sat in a corner with her ipod on full blast, just staring at the floor with a blank expression on her face.

I put my stuff away and just sat on the bed, Lola looked up from her magazine and pointed to the board. I took the hint and checked the board.

There was green marker in my section, Lola of course.

_Dude, someone dropped a letter of for you, or more like slid it under the door, don't worry we didn't read it nor would we want to, its bad enough your back here, we don't wanna get involved in whatever drama you have in store for you._

Great, everyone hates me, now this is probably hat mail too. The 'I hate Zoey club!' I can see it now, banners, posters, flyers, Wednesday night meetings to plan my demise. I dismissed the thought from my head and opened the letter. Shockingly it wasn't bad.

_Zoe,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the beach at 5._

_-Chase_

Chase? Now why was he wanting to me. I looked at the clock on the wall. 4:50pm. I can either wait here for a few minutes or go alittle bit early. I looked at my current surroundings and without a second thought grabbed my jacket and was out the door headed for the beach.

* * *

**(A/N) unexpected and guess what?**

**Just like all the other times, you'll never guess what happens next.**

**Until next time.**

**More reviews more updates**


	7. The end of my story & the start of a new

**Okay. Raise your hand if your parents have ever screwed you over. raises hand**

**I was grounded for 3 months from my computer. So I will DEF be working my butt of to update update update. Like I said… you'll never guess what happens next…**

**So where was i… oh yes Chase and Zoey…

* * *

**

**ZoeyPOV**

It took me exactly 8 minutes and 49 seconds to get to my destination. When you have no friends that's all you can really do. I wasn't exactly sure where on the beach Chase wanted to meet me. So I figured I would just meet him at our spot, if that hadn't already changed of course.

Our spot was still there, the one thing at PCA that hasn't changed, but Chase wasn't here. I looked around and saw he was nowhere in sight. I wonder if this was just a joke. As I looked around my gaze fell upon something in one of the clay walls. I walked closer to it and saw something carved into it. 'Zoey + Chase Best Friends Forever!' A sad smile appeared on my lips. Chase and I had carved this into the wet clay wall our first year at PCA together. Sure it was cheesy and old school but we wanted to be remembered. Doesn't everyone? I brushed my fingers along the rough wall. I covered up the Best Friends part. 'Zoey + Chase Forever!' I laughed. It wasn't a humorous laugh, but a rash and sardonic laugh. "I can't believe its still here…" I whispered softly.

"Of course it is, the tide doesn't come in this far to wash it away anymore." I jumped and whirled around to see Chase standing a few feet behind me.

"I didn't think you were gonna to show up." I said leaning against the dry clay wall.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing for you." Chase said grinning.

"Wow lately I haven't really been able to find anything 'funny' at all." I said giving air quotes to the word funny.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to PCA to see everyone like this." Chase said. I turned away from him. "Honestly, we didn't know you were gonna come back, I mean we didn't get a warning or anything. In fact we didn't really get anything from you lately. As far as I'm concerned. But then again, I haven't talked to anyone in almost a year."

I whipped around and faced him defensively. "This wasn't my fault!"

Chase shrugged. "I didn't say it was"

"But you were thinking it." I said softly. Chase shook his head. I got even angrier. "Everyone else is mad at me, so what makes you any different."

"Nothing really. I just don't blame everything on you." He said simply.

"So you do blame me! I knew it. Fine just blame everything on me! Just like everyone else." I screamed.

Chase didn't even seem slightly phased by my outburst. "Of course I blame you, but not for everything. This wasn't just your fault." I looked at him confused. How could it not be just me? Who else could have been blamed? Chase seemed to read my thoughts. "Think about this. How can you change an entire schools way of life? It's impossible for just one person to do."

He was right. "So then whose fault is it? Who helped me in my evil deed to bring down the school." I said in dry sarcasm. My attitude seemed to not give a fuck, but really I wasn't interested in anything more then to solve this.

"Well who else but the people who were involved, the rest of us." He said casually. My face brightened ever so slightly. "Yes, Logan, Dana, Lola, Michael, you, Andrew, Nicole and myself. The unbreakable gang, was shattered. We were only ourselves, and since we couldn't even be that anymore, we scattered and started something new. Something the school had been trying to get us to do for years, we broke up. We broke up, not just from our lovers but from each other, that made us weak, and we didn't know what to do. This is where you come in. In every situation or problem with ourselves or each other, we went to you, and finally when you were gone we had no one to help us. We were lost and had no one and nowhere to go. So here we are, each and everyone of us being something were not, and although its not fair to blame you. We still and always will."

By then I was in tears, and I thought Michaels explanation was harsh. This tore me apart. "Why didn't you guys talk and work it out, you didn't need me for that." I said softly.

"We were, and are still, too stubborn to work it out ourselves. I guess we just aren't used to it yet." Chase said sadly.

"Wait! Don't you, Logan, Andrew and Michael still room with each other? You must talk to each other only a little, right?" I said hopefully

"In a way we do," Chase said humorously with a slight smile, my eyes lighted up and the hope rushed into me on full speed. But as soon as I saw his face darken the hope poured right back out of me, just as quick, if not faster, then it came to me and I felt even emptier than before. "We have a system, we each have a different color mailbox," Horror struck my face. No please no! "We each have a marker that's the same color as our mailbox, Mine is Brown, Michael's is Orange, and Logan's is blue. Its how we talk. I know its sad but that's the only way we can get by." I was near tears but I wouldn't let fall. Letting them would show a sign of defeat and I wasn't giving up yet.

"But Dana and Logan talked earlier today. They were fighting just like old times, but sort of in the way they used to. It was different but still something." I said, still a hint of hope in my voice. Silly me, there is no hope. Haven't you learned from anything that's happened to you today.

"Yeah I heard about that fight, that's the first time they have talked for a while. I also heard you were there and it started because of you. When it had you involved they must have gone back to normal, or what WE think is normal, just temporarily and not permanently. You have an amazing effect on people Zoey. Your just that kind of person."

I smiled. But my smile quickly faded as I realized that I had no reason to smile. Nothing had changed. So why was I so happy?

Chase look down at his fake imitation Rolex watch and sighed. "Look I haves to be going. The boys will wonder why I'm not at the party." We stood there in awkward silence, finally he shrugged and turned his back and started walking.

"Chase!" I shouted his name calling after him. He stopped and turned around, waiting for the reason why he stopped. I wasn't quite sure why I did stop him. I asked him the only question on my mind. "Do you want things back to the way they were."

He looked alittle shocked at my question. But it soon wore off and he gave a half smile and a shrug. "Yeah, of course I do. But this is how it is now. I cant stop it. I'm done trying. I just gave up, but seeing as how things turned out today. Maybe you can change things, you always had that ability to change anything you wanted."

He started to leave again, but I wasn't finished. In fact I got angry. "How can I change anything, I have no friends, no control over anything or even a damn group!"

He looked back and smiled at me. "You can do anything Zoe. I know you can. I cant help you, but I'll silently support you from the sidelines."

I looked at him helplessly. "I don't even know where to start!"

This time he didn't even turn around. "You just gave me three things you didn't have. That's where you can start. I have to go now. Peace out!"

"Boy for a ghetto kid, you sure act white. How do you not get beat up?" I smiled.

He looked back at me one final time. "Like I said you have an amazing effect on people when you're around them."

I smiled sadly as I watched him walk away. I turned back to our carving in the wall. I touched it one last time and let my fingers slide off the rough cool surface. I put my hand in my pockets and started to head back to my dorm to get some sleep. It was early, but I didn't know what tomorrow would bring me, for my side of the story stops here. I have no clue what happens next. For the next day of my life is a total surprising new adventure for me to lead. All i needed was a group, some friends, and alot of control.

* * *

**A/N so basically that last paragraph states the end of Zoey's POV. Most likely ill just put it in everyones POV.**

**Like always, you have no clue what happens next. Stay tuned!**


	8. Just a little Parting gift, babe

**(A/N) WOAHHHH all summer long I didn't do anything!!!!!! What? That's ridiculous I know. But hey I'm here with an exciting new chapter that you won't want to miss.**

**I have been gone all summer and I have been grounded and now since I'm suspended I have some time.**

**So I think we were about here…**

* * *

Zoey woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. She had a goal and to her that was something that she could feel positive about and set her mind too. Especially what was going on around her? She was oddly the last one to wake up, for she saw Dana applying bright pink lip-gloss on in her little heart shaped mirror, Lola putting some kind of tape on her skateboard, and Nicole was reading a magazine with a big winged creature on the front.

Today she took no bother to it all, or at least she made it unnoticeable to everyone around her, not like they were paying much attention to what she was doing anyways. She got up and went to her closet and picked out a simple tee shirt and jeans outfit. Sweet and Cute!

She got her purse and bathroom bag and went to the restroom to apply on some simple clear watermelon lip gloss and some mascara. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down. She brushed her teeth and realized that it washed all the lip gloss off. She sighed and reapplied it hoping that that would be the only thing bad to happen to her all day. She went back into the room to put everything away and noticed everyone had already left. She shrugged off the oncoming tears and grabbed her class list and walked alone, but not before checking the board. Nothing. She expected as much and with that final thought she was out the door.

First Class was Chorus. And too her luck, all her of her ex friends were in there as well, and what a surprise they were all separated into 7…no… 8 different groups. 8? What was this new group? Why hadn't Michael told her about these girls? Why hadn't she seen them? There were a million different questions roaming through her mind but she let them subside and took the empty chair in the center of the room. Once again she was the center of attention and all eyes were on her, honestly she was getting a little bored with it all. But her thoughts were shaken when a flying object hit her straight in the head. It was a half empty, or half full (she was trying to be positive today) Aquafina water bottle. Zoey looked in the direction in which she was hit only to see that Miss Bitch Cruz had been the culprit, once again. She was smirking and all her goons were giggling uncontrollably and just as Zoey was about to give her a piece of her mind. The teacher cleared her throat and everyone focused on the teacher.

"Well Miss Cruz obviously someone doesn't know where to put her trash, don't we agree?" The teacher quipped.

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. I just thought I would put it with the rest of the trash." Dana said as she smirked even more if possible.

"Well I'm sure we can fix that when you come back here after school for detention. You'll be scraping gum off the bottom of all the choir chairs and miraculously finding a proper trash can to dispose of the waste in." Her teacher said as she was smiling the fakest sarcastic smile. Wow karma's a bitch isn't it?

"Oh too bad for Princess. Now that her water bottle is gone how will she be able to pleasure herself tonight? Even if she did find a way I'm sure that she would be too occupied on her ruined manicure because of all the gum scraping." Logan said rather quietly. His friends chuckled.

"Oh what's the matter Reese? Are you upset that your hoe left you last year and has come back and all that it has gotten you is your ass whooped by Drake?" Dana baby talked in fake sympathy. He obviously wasn't quiet enough for her ears.

"Silence you two." The teacher tried to over power them but she was no match for the infamous Logan and Dana.

"Well Cruz, I'm so happy that you have finally accepted your hoe status, here at PCA. I was wondering if you would always live in denial of yourself." Logan said casually.

"I was talking about her." She pointed straight to me.

"Really? I wouldn't have even guessed. But I guess it works either way." Logan said again rather calmly. He is doing pretty well at keeping his cool, although Dana is starting to heat up. "Besides what's it matter to you who my hoe is anyways?"

"I am not a hoe! I just don't want her screwing with other people's boyfriends and stuff that's all. I'm just trying to do a good deed, that is what I'm here for, to do the world some good and let me tell you that hoe right there will only make things worse around here and I will not st-" Dana was cut off by Logan running up to her area of the room and getting right in her face. His voice was a loud whisper if possible.

"The only reason your saying that is because I kissed her and you don't have any clue why? You know I loved you so you didn't understand why I did it. You are completely clueless and it's killing you." He finished his sentence and once again time stand still. Everyone was silent. Not even the teacher. Nobody moved. At least not until Logan backed away slowly from a very shocked and angry Dana. She was totally stunned.

Logan started to head towards the door and shuffled through his pockets and grabbed a cigarette and lighter from it. Everyone was watching him except Dana who was unable to move out of shock. He turned around and looked towards Dana, carefully hiding the cigarette and lighter from the teachers view. "Oh and by the way, Cruz" Dana woke up from her 'deer caught in the head-lights' stage and looked his way. "If you're so set on doing a good deed for the world than stop acting like something your not. You have never been a slut! NEVER! You would never do what a slut does, not the girl I knew and once loved with all my heart, but the more I look at you the more I'm disgusted. The person you have become is a filthy, rotten whore. And now I won't lie to you now. You have always been a bitch and that's why I loved you so much. You didn't take shit from anyone and it was amazing to see how strong you were. But there are two types of bitch and I never thought I would ever meet someone who could be both, you lost the bitch I loved and gained the type of bitch you and I both hate. This isn't you and you know it!" He yelled at her, Zoey looked back to see that her face was emotionless but slowly hurt was creepy towards it. "I don't even know why I thought I loved you in the first place."  
Logan burned his eyes into her and turned back towards the door. Finally the teacher got back to reality and spoke up "Mr. Reese your outrage will cause you to-" Logan cut her off.

"I know, I know. I'll be back for detention at the end of the day." He said back. He just reached the door and opened it slightly when he turned around and took out a wad of gum from his mouth and stuck it under the nearest chair. He pointed to Dana and smirked. "Just a little parting gift babe." And with that he walked out the door already lighting his cigarette, once the doors closed Zoey gave a small smile and turned to look at Dana. She had one tear falling down her cheek she watched the door and as soon as she saw Zoey looking her way she quickly brushed her tear away before anyone else could notice.

* * *

**(A/N) OMG OMG OMG I know I'm just as shocked as you are. I KNOW you didn't see that coming. But trust me it only gets better along the way.**

**You have no clue what happens next. Trust me I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve and I know by the time this is done. Your jaw will be permanently dropped.**

**Until next time. Stay tuned!**


	9. My Name is Zoey B, Not Melinda Sordino

(**A/N) This is a chapter all focused on Zoey. Sorry, but I will detail other stuff its gonna be one hell of a story. I promise.**

**Notice also that its in 3rd person. Honestly that's one of the reasons that it took so long for me to update, I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be a new story or an attachment.**

* * *

A few moments later the bell rang and Zoey gathered my stuff quickly and started to arise from her chair when Zoey noticed the Aquafina bottle on the ground. She didn't find a reason to leave it there and threw it into the recycling bin next to the trashcan. As she was heading out the door she saw the mystery group of girls giggling and looking her way. Zoey didn't think much of it, she figured she would have to start getting used to it. She shook her head and smiled a bitter smile and left the choir room.

Not long after she left did she hear several footsteps scurrying her way. She turned around to see the mystery group standing right in front of her. They were all smiling, really big cheesy smiles. It was sort of creepy and she wanted to tell them to just never smile again. But no way was she going to try that.

Zoey observed the group standing in front of her. They were dressed very nice and proper, well atleast a little too nice and proper to be wearing this on a daily basis. There were 7 of them, and they were all in a line facing Zoey, still smiling.

The one in the center put out her hand for Zoey to shake. She was a tall pretty blonde. All dressed in white. Everything was white. Zoey shook the extended hand. The blonde finally spoke. "Hello, my name is Bailey Slator and we are the Martha's."

Okay someone spent a little too much time on the book SPEAK.

Zoey tried not to giggle as she talked. "Hi, I'm Zoey. I'm uh sort of new here."

"We see that," Bailey said still smiling. This was a little creepy. She seemed to snap out of her trance and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh how terribly rude of me, let me introduce you to everyone." Down the line she went. She pointed to an Asian girl with dark black hair all dressed in orange. "This is Stephanie Muster."

"Be careful Bailey, its not polite to point." The girl next in line called out politely. They all laughed like it was a huge inside joke or something.

Bailey got herself together and apologized to the group for her 'rude gesture.' She did a very 'Vana White' pose and introduced the next girl, who happened to be the one who shouted out the pointless pointing segment. The girl had long dark brown, almost black, wavy hair and was dressed all in purple. "This is Penny Devins." She smiled and gave me a wave. Bailey did the same gesture to the girl standing next to Penny. She was a rather lengthy girl who was dressed all in yellow. Her hair was straight and auburn. "Miss Zoey, this is Cara Quaker" The next girl was dressed all in tan/beige attire and rather short. Her dirty blonde hair looked like it hadn't even been combed that day. Or maybe that was just the way she wanted it. "This right here is Miss Tammy Cattles." Cattles was right she was as big as a cow! Tammy didn't even give me a gesture she just stood there, and smiled.

But just as quickly we were on to the next girl. She was a small girl dressed in green, she had a red bob and glasses. "This is Hilary Lamen." Hilary pushed up her glasses and lifted up her hand. That must have been here way of waving to Zoey. My attention went back to Bailey as she spoke again. "And last but not least we have Shelly Rutz." The girl Bailey gestured to, was rather pretty and short Brown hair, she was dressed all in blue. She had stepped up next to Bailey and also shook my hand.

Zoey waved her hand and said hi. Bailey, obviously the leader, spoke up again. "You probably think this is terribly weird of us to come up to you like this, but we saw what you did in the chorus room."

Zoey was a little confused. "Ummm… that fight between Dana and Logan wasn't my doing you know I was just sitting there an-'' Zoey was cut short by the girl in blue standing beside Bailey. Was it Kelly? Nelly? Belly?

"No, what we mean is when you through the water bottle away in the recycling bin instead of the trash can." What the fuck? That was all that was on Zoey's mind at the moment.

"And not a lot of people recycle!" Penny chimed in.

The blue girl looked at Penny and glared. "Well, Penny, obviously that is the case if were here talking to her, now isn't it?!" She said in a harsh whisper. Penny's face went blank at her words.

Bailey put a hand on her the blue girls shoulder. "Shells, Calm down, it was just an accident." Shells? What the hell does Shells mean? Oh SHELLY that's her name Zoey thought to herself. She focused back on Bailey who had turned to Penny. "An accident that won't happen again, right?" She looked at Penny with a stern face. Penny nodded weakly. Zoey was a little frightened, but there was no way that she was going to let them know that. Bailey turned back around with the same creepy smile, she then looked at Shelly. "Are you okay, Shells?"

Shelly nodded her head and said a yeah. Zoey was guessing that either this a two leader group or Shelly might be the typical best-friend-and-automatic-sidekick. She made a note not to worry about it. She had bigger problems at hand. Like a group or stuff about her friends. Or where she was going to sit and eat?

Bailey spoke again. "We were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch." Zoey smiled. Bingo problem solved.

"Sure," Zoey said. "Uh where do you guys sit outside?"

The girls giggled. "Oh we don't eat outside. We eat in the teachers lounge." Zoey frowned. Great, the teachers lounge? Now she was even a bigger loser than the nerds. "They provide us gourmet food made by specialty chefs." Zoey looked a little stunned. That's amazing! Who are these Martha's. Zoey shrugged it off.

"Basically you tell them what you want and they'll give it to you." Shelly said Casually. Zoey was still a little edgy about it. It seemed so suspicious. "It's free food." Shelly said in a sing song voice. Immediately all her crazy thoughts left her. Free food!? Zoey was all for that.

"Okay I'll be there." Zoey said.

"Good." Bailey said and with that she spun around walking out of the hallway and around the corner, the rest of the group trailing along.

Zoey smiled. Although they were an odd group, they were still a group. Things were starting to look up for her.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh yeah, two chapters in like one hour. Go me Go me!!!!!!!**

**I had to throw in another group. Originally Zoey was going to be a nerd and eventually gansta. But the fact that this group is in was a way better idea.**

**You guys want it to all work out and everyone to be happy and lovey dovey in the end right? Well I cant guarantee that. I'm sick of the fluffs. I'm writing something that's a lot more real. Maybe not to you but this is pretty real.**

Chao. R&R. it'll encourage me.


	10. Oops, guess we shouldve studied instead!

**(A/N) Three chaps in a day. This is nice. Hope you like it. Scratch that, I know you will.**

**Anywho…**

* * *

Andrew walked into his 2nd bell Algebra II class and all he could hear was everyone was on the topic of what happened 1st bell. Andrew's eyes wondered around the room looking at all the different cliques. His eyes wondered on a group dressed all in black, they were all talking, not lively but emotionlessly. All except one girl, she was a very beautiful girl that he used to love. She looks so lonely lately, she has been for a while, but no one knows why. He often wonders why Nicole isn't how she used to be. Andrew's Best friend, and her ex, Drake wont say much about it. Just that she was a Bitch and a slut and a total loud mouth whore. Andrew tried not to knock his lights out after he said it, and that took a lot of effort and holding back. Honestly he hated this whole clique thing, but he was not about to leave his great status. He had everything, popularity, Captain of both the Basketball and Baseball team, co-captain of football, lots of friends, a great rep…

"Hey baby!" A tall gorgeous red headed beauty leaned over his desk gave him a kiss and sat down in the desk beside Andrew's.

Oh not to mention that he is dating. Holly Mickey, one of the hottest chicks at school. This seems like the perfect life, right? All of this should make him the happiest SOB alive, well if that's how he is supposed to feel then why does he feel so incomplete. He never felt like this when he was with Nicole. God did he love her, she was so indescribable, but she was also gone, he let her go a while ago. At least he wanted to let go. Ever since she was going out with Drake he had been having frequent nightmares involving his Nicole, he stills has them, but not that often. He realized he needed to let go, even though he worried about her, he had to let her go.

His thoughts were disrupted when a test was placed on his desk. He had got an 'F.' This was not good, how was he going to be able to play in the game this Saturday? He was their main Wide receiver without him all Drake's passes are just going to get screwed up by whatever fuck up coach decided to try to replace him with.

Holly leaned over to look at his score. "Damn!" She said. "You did worse than I did, I guess we should have actually studied that night instead of screwed around." She said smiling seductively.

Andrew tried to return the same smile, but I'm sure he failed to hide his nervousness.

He knew that by the end of the bell he would have to talk to his teacher about possibly finding a way to raise his grade.

"Andrew, Holly, Michael! Up to my desk. Now!" Wow looks like the teacher decided to just get it over and done with. "Andrew I hope you know that with this test grade that you wont be able to play in the game Saturday." Andrew nodded and was about to speak when the teacher started to continue. "But since it's so close to the beginning of the year and I'm still feeling slightly nice, I'll let you make it up. I will let you make up the test and do a packet that will raise your grade up to a playable level." He turned to Holly. "Same rules go for you young lady, or else you cant cheer in the next few games. I understand that you are both co-captions to your team/squad, and that would sure be a bummer if two important people as you had to let your team down over something like this. Now wouldn't it?" Holly and Andrew nodded again, the teacher smiled and looked at Michael, my old friend. "Now Michael, I understand you tutor students in your spare time. Do you think you could give these two a hand?" The teacher gestured his head towards us.

"Actually sir, all my tutoring spots have been taken, if you would like me to squeeze in one more than I might be able to do that, but I cannot do both." Michael said quick and efficiently.

"Well then I guess I can ask someone else in the class to help, now lets see who got the second highest grade in the class." His fingered browsed through scores until he finally stopped at one and looked up. "Nicole! To my desk please." Andrew's eyes grew a little wide. Nicole? Smart? He didn't mean to be rude but those don't really go in the same category. When Nicole was by the desk, she lifted her eyebrows in acknowledgement of the teacher. So he carried on. "Miss Nicole, you had the second highest grade in the class, first off congratulations, and second off I was wondering if you could help tutor Holly in this class?" Nicole gave him an odd look but Holly's look topped hers. "Is there a problem? I assume that the girls would want to be together and the boys the same. Isn't that right?"

Holly spoke up. "Uh yeah, if you haven't noticed, SHE DOESN'T TALK!" Holly yelled, making a scene, as usual. By this time her arms were already crossed. "How am I supposed to get help if she doesn't even speak. You might as well partner me up with a rock, at least it doesn't sent death glares." She glanced over at Nicole and looked at her like she was a walking garbage disposal.

"She doesn't speak? Is there a reason?" The teacher asked as if Nicole wasn't even there.

Michael quickly said something before anyone else could. "Sir, she had a very personal traumatizing experience, she just stopped talking after that."

"Well than in that case, if no one can partner up with her, than there is no one else that did that well to be a tutor. I guess I'll have to rearrange things so that I can tutor one of you after-" The teacher was cut off by Andrew as he spoke up.

"I'll partner up with her." Andrew said quickly, everyone gave him a funny look, even Nicole. "It wont be a problem for me."

"Well than it's settled. Michael please be sure to tell Holly sometime today when she can have her first class and I'm sure that Andrew and Nicole can do theirs whenever." The bell suddenly rang. "Perfect timing. I'll see you all tomorrow, be sure to study."

The 4 students at the teacher's desk turned around to get their stuff. Andrew had just turned around when he say Holly right in front of him. He gave her a small smile, while hers was a big cheesy one. "Thank you so much for working with her, if you hadn't have spoken up then I would have been stuck studying with the teacher and we all know that wouldn't have been good. I know it will be hard to work with her, but at least you're not with nerd bomb over there. Just think of it as community service, they'll probably tell all 2 of their little friends that their tutoring two major hotties. Well I have to hurry to my next class, see you later, hope she doesn't put a spell on you." She got on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips and left the room. He stood there, debating whether to be pissed as hell for her comment about her old friends or just be an ass and shrug it off like its nothing.

He saw Nicole in the corner still gathering her stuff up in her big black bag looking purse. She looked up at him and gave him this weird look for a moment, but then went back to focusing on getting her stuff together. He walked over to her desk and Nicole stiffened but didn't stop. Andrew leaned over and whispered in her ear. "See you after school, Nic." She didn't even look up; she acted like she didn't even notice. Andrew walked to the door and took one look at her and then left the room headed for his next class, leaving Nicole all alone, as usual.

* * *

**(A/N) I know there kind of slow and short, but they only get better along the way, I got to give you the settings and plot before you can get to the juicy stuff.**

**It only gets better, and you have no idea what's coming up next.**


End file.
